Still doll
by withoutlov
Summary: Alois isn't very happy on is birthday,sure being a demon means living forever but that doesn't mean it's fun. Your friends grow old and die and you stay young and alive. But what will happend when Alois gets an interesting present? Doll!Ciel Demon!Alois Loyal!Claude
1. Chapter 1

**Okay please don't hate me after this: Alois is a demon, Claude is loyal, Ciel is a doll, and Sebby is a doll maker.**

**I saw a drawing of doll!Ciel and I got this idea on my head.**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACAC

Alois wasn't in his normal hyper mood today. He never was in this time of the year.

It was his birthday, and after years and years of being a demon he had forgotten how old he was. Luca was dead, being a human meant Alois had to watch him get older until he died, the triplets didn't talk much, Hannah was useless and Claude went somewhere and wasn't back yet.

''_I will return as soon as possible.'' _He had said. Two hours ago.

Alois had no idea where Claude was and he was getting worried. Even if he was his butler, Claude was like a father to Alois.

So going outside and walking around the gardens Alois sighed. Claude was fine, he was just over reacting. Hopefully.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACCACACACAC

Claude walked through the streets of London trying to find the store he was looking for.

_Damn Sebastian! _He thought _He probably gave me the wrong directions._

But he was wrong. Stopping to rest he spotted the place he had been trying to find. He walked in and immediately walked to the counter, glaring at the doll maker who was smirking at him.

''You sir have got a horrible direction sense.''

''Now, now Claude,'' the other man said still smirking ''are you sure you didn't get so entranced by my beautiful hand writing that you got lost?''

Claude pouted, but quickly replaced it with an emotionless face. ''Go have sexual intercourse with Grell.''

Sebastian laughed ''Claude, we both know I'm already doing that!''

''No details needed, Sebastian.'' Claude groaned. ''Have you got it?''

''Yes.'' He said pulling out a box and opening it.

Claude smirked as he saw the contents. Alois would surely like his present

ACACACACACACAC

**There, chapter one is completed! I hope you like it.**

**Also please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Yay :D**

**I can't listen to music without relating it to Alois…FML**

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACAC

Alois was freaking out now.

Where was Claude?! He had been gone for four hours! The blond haired boy was lying on his bed facing the window glaring at the sun.

He got up and quickly walked out of his room, searching for Claude yet not finding him.

''Where the fuck is he?!'' Alois shouted, his voice echoing through the manor.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

Claude walked in the manor just in time has Alois screamed. Chuckling he placed the box in the dining room and went in the direction the scream had come from.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

Ciel didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to open them and see those dolls again. He didn't like them, _not one bit._

They made fun of him for being broken, unfinished and all because they were jealous. Sure Sebastian gave him more attention, but Ciel wasn't completed yet and Sebastian had some problems trying to fix him. It's amusing how those dolls could be so mean, so hurtful.

Ciel was not completed like them but at least he wasn't like them. Oh well, what else could you expect? They were made by a _demon_ after all.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACAC

Alois looked at the box in front of him. He clearly said he didn't want any presents.

''Claude, I said that-''

''I know your highness, but trust me,you will like this one.'' Claude interrupted him and smirked.

Sighing, Alois looked at his servants before opening the box.

When he did, he couldn't help but gasp. Alois liked all types of dolls, but this one was just…_perfect_. The doll had a black sleeveless tail coat over a pure white dress shirt, black shorts, knee length white socks and knee length black boots.

Alois couldn't help but touch the doll's beautiful grayish blue hair and as he did that the doll suddenly opened its eyes.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACAC

**Ciel appears! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing fan fiction is hard. Sorry for making you wait :'( My stupid tests didn't give me time DX**

**My ideas are slowly vanishing while I think.**

**Anywayyyyyyyyyyyy thank you for the reviews, I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**I was squealing while reading the reviews, because you know, you guys are so nice. **

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

Alois turned to ask Claude why the hell the doll had opened its eyes when Sebastian kicked the door down and came in with Grell clutching on his arm. He helped Ciel get out of the box (he couldn't do it for himself, since he only had one leg).

''You're going to pay for that.'' Said Claude with his usual 'I-have-no-emotions-deal-with-it' face. Sebastian only chuckled before turning to Alois.

''I guess you're wondering why your present just moved.''

Alois just nodded, speechless.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACAC

Ciel was shocked. Somebody actually bought him? Somebody bought the weird, broken doll?

He looked at the boy in front of him: blond hair, pale face and light blue eyes. Not the type that were just blue, those eyes where…amazing. It was like looking at a pure sky that made you forget your problems, forget the bad things and just relax. The boy was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark green vest over it, a pair of very, _very, very, very short _shortsand he had thigh length socks and boots with..._Oh my god, were those high heels?_

His thoughts were broken by Sebastian's voice.

''Well Ciel here, is a human I made a contract with a long time ago. His soul was probably the most delicious one that I ever saw.'' With that Ciel blushed and looked down. ''After being contracted to him for some time I grew attached to him. But other demons wanted his soul to; before Ciel died from a fight with one of them I got his soul out and made a doll of him. So now he is like a demon, except he doesn't have to eat souls and eat at all, but he still has feelings.''

The blond, who Sebastian called Alois, simply nodded but asked a question: ''Why is he missing a leg?'' Why did he have to notice that?! He would never want him now!

''I was hoping you could help me make it, since you love dolls so much.'' And with that Sebastian picked up Ciel, walked over to Alois and threw him to his arms. ''Now let's go show him around the mansion so he doesn't get lost.''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACAC

Alois walked behind Sebastian with Ciel in his arms.

''So I can't tell anyone about Ciel? Not even Lizzie?'' He asked.

''For the last time, no you can't.''

Alois frowned as he walked in his very precious doll room.

''And this Ciel, is my doll room!'' He said to the boy in his arms.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACAC

Oh god no, not today.

Ciel could feel the dolls staring at him with judging eyes.

''_Well look who it is.'' A pink haired doll said '' Ciel Phantomhive.''_

''_Don't tell me Alois bought you! Probably because of pity!'' Another one said._

''_Still unfinished I see? You really are a filthy doll!'' _ And the dolls laughed making Ciel flinch and Sebastian stare at them disapprovingly. (A.N.: pretty sure that's not how you write it but, oh well!)

''What's wrong?'' Alois asked confused.

''The dolls usually…make Ciel feel bad about himself.'' Sebby said.

Alois frowned. How could they?! His precious dolls bullying Ciel? He didn't like it, _not at all._

''Listen here!''He yelled at the dolls. ''I don't want any of you making fun of Ciel, okay?!''

And just like that he walked out of the room, carrying a surprised yet thankful Ciel in his arms.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

**YAY more than 600 words! Who's proud of me? *no hands are raised* WELL THEN! *pouts***

**Just kidding :D**

**Hope you liked it :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just found out I can't message myself.**

**D:**

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Two hours after Alois kindly asked Claude (more like ordered) to prepare his new doll a room next to his, Ciel laid awake staring at the ceiling after waking up for the fourth time that night.

''_Alois is nice.''_ He thought _''He stood up for me.''_

Ciel heard the sound of a quiet whimper just as a thunder stroke. He got up (with much trouble) and went outside his room, noticing the sound came from Alois's room. He opened the door and saw Alois curled up in a fetal position, shaking and whimpering.

''Alois?'' He quietly asked, revealing his voice for the first time.

''Oh, Ciel!'' The blond boy turned and tried to smile. ''What are you doing here?''

''I heard you whimpering.'' Alois smiled and was about to tell Ciel it wasn't important but a thunder stroke again which made him whimper, _again._

Ciel sighed and walked to Alois; well he took one step and would have fallen on the floor if Alois, who had mysteriously got out of bed without him noticing, hadn't caught him. Alois was going to take Ciel to his own room but the boy didn't let him.

''I'm staying here. You obviously won't be able to sleep alone.''

And so the boys went of sleep.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACACACAC

Sebastian and Claude stared at the two boys, while Grell giggle at their cuteness.

Alois and Ciel where curled up together, like a little kid and his teddy bear. Both boys woke up to Grell's loud squeal.

Alois hid under the blanket while Ciel groaned and opened his eyes.

''I must say, I didn't expect you to be so needy bocchan.'' Sebastian said while trying not to laugh.

''SHUT IT SEBASTIAN!''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACACACACAC

Alois, Ciel and Sebastian sat in a room deep down in the Trancy mansion.

Ciel sat there reading a book he picked up when Alois showed him the library. Sebastian was doing … _something_ with wood and Alois was taking measures to Ciel's leg.

''Done!'' Sebastian yelled, starling the two boys next to him.

''Done with what?'' Ciel asked, obviously pissed about having to stop reading his book.

Sebastian proudly held up a piece of wood with a cat's face carved on it. Alois and Ciel looked at him with an are-you-freaking-serious look.

''Sebastian we have to make Ciel's leg!'' The blond demon exclaimed and shoved a piece of paper on Sebastian's face. ''Now hurry up.''

Sebastian sighed.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

One hour had gone by and Sebastian was finally finished.

After putting Ciel and his new leg together Alois went to help the boy up. Ciel stood on shaking feet while trying to adjust to the new body part and when he finally got used Alois glomped him.

''ALOISSSSSSSSSSSSS'' A high-pitched voice rang through the mansion.

''Oh no.'' Alois sighed.

Sebastian took the boys to the ball room and told them to pretend to be dancing while he went to ask Claude what the hell was going on.

''But I can't dance!'' Ciel said looking at the place where Sebastian once stood.

The sound of footsteps grew closer and Alois, panicking, grabbed Ciel and started twirling him around the room.

A blond girl with a sweet smile entered the room to see the boys: one of them looking nauseous and the other one smiling at her.

''Hello Lizzy! Have you meet my friend Ciel yet? I'm trying to teach him how to dance!''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACACAC

''So Ciel, what do you think of Lizzy?''

''She's…loud and pink.'' The grayish blue haired doll said taking a twig out of his hair.

Alois giggle and helped Ciel out of the ground and handed him his book.

''We should sleep. I have a day planed with loads of things for us to do tomorrow.''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACACACAC

**New chapter! YAY!**

**So tests are coming…again. :'c**

**BTW EverLost you can ramble all you want, i don't mind XD.**

**This chapter is in the memory of your poptarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy hell, a chapter!**

**I'm sorry this is so late! I've been having problems sleeping and I have 4 freaking stories (two here, one in DeviantART and another one in Quotev.) to write.**

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACAC

Ciel woke up with Alois shaking him violently.

''Ciel wake up!'' Alois smiled at him as he pulled the blue haired doll out of his bed.

The blond walked around the room picking random clothes and blabbering about how Ciel was going to love the day and more nonsense as Ciel crawled back to bed and hid under the covers.

''And….Ciel what are you doing?'' Alois looked at his friend tangled on the covers.

''I'm fine.'' Ciel groaned while trying to get free.

Alois stood there looking at him awkwardly as Ciel just ended up getting even more tangled. The blond haired demon went over to his friend.

''Ciel…you need help.'' He said while he began untangling Ciel from the covers.

''No I don't!'' Ciel started to trash around as Alois tried to help him and they both ended up in a very uncomfortable position.

''Umm….''

Sebastian and Claude entered the room after hearing the noise.

''…What are you two doing?''

Both boys looked at their butlers speechless.

''You know what, I don't even want to know.'' Sebastian said and walked out of the door.

''Um...have fun.'' Claude said and got out of the room.

After Claude closed the door, Alois and Ciel heard two familiar voices laughing hysterically.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACAC

After the morning accident, the two boys sat on the dining room waiting for their butlers to bring them breakfast. And when they did…Ciel was drooling.

A gigantic chocolate cake, covered in midnight blue frosting was placed by Claude on the table. Sebastian appeared afterwards holding a tray of very delicious looking chocolate cookies.

**(A.N.: I have an obsession with chocolate, okay?!)**

Alois giggled. ''Ciel stop drooling and eat up.''

''You eat this for breakfast?!'' The eye patch wearing boy asked, looking at his blond friend with a surprised look.

''Well not every day, I don't really need to eat. But it's nice once in a while!''

Both boys ate in silence after that.

''Hey Ciel…'' Alois said, starling his friend ''…how the bloody hell do you digest food?''

Now _THAT_ was a good question.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACAC

At a local park in London you could see two boys, a blond one guiding a blue haired one around.

''Alois, where exactly are we going?'' Ciel just wanted to go back to the manor and read his book but Alois seemed so happy about this, he didn't want to hurt the boy. So this was what having a friend was like?

''We're here Ciel!'' The blond said pointing to the view in front of them.

So many flowers...Ciel was impressed. In the landscape was a field covered with flowers of all types and colors.

Alois reached down and picked a bluebell.

''I love bluebells, me and Luka used to-'' Alois suddenly stopped talking but quickly started again.

''Let's go explore Ciel!''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACACACAC

Alois looked at Ciel with an amused expression.

''You're taking all of those books?''

Ciel had been brought to the biggest library of London and was now standing in front of Alois with his books full of books.

''I wish I could take more, but my arms are too short to carry them all.''

Alois could have fainted right then, Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said Ciel has an obsession with books.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACACAC

Alois stare at Ciel. The boy looked like the play they were watching was the most interesting thing in the world, but to Alois, who had seen it millions of times, it was really boring.

Not to mention the lack of energy he had from helping Ciel carrying his books (the library was almost empty) he was exhausted. Why did he tell Claude and Sebastian to stay in the manor?

The blond sighed quietly and leaned on his friend shoulder.

''Alois, what are you doing?'' Ciel asked looking at Alois, a small blush on his face.

''Shut up and let me sleep…''

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC ACACACACACAC

The two demon butlers looked at the entrance of the manor: Books everywhere, flowers everywhere, their masters lying in the ground trying to sleep.

They picked them up and took them both to Alois room, left them on the bed and went to do their chores, or in Sebastian's case, have 'fun' with Grell.

Alois turned to Ciel and with the last piece of strength he had said.

''Did you have fun?''

''…Yes, thank you Alois.''

And so, both boys fell asleep.

**So freaking kawaii desu! *squeals***

**Well that's pretty much it! XD**

**I don't know how I did this, I only slept 3 hours ._.**


End file.
